


Touch Me

by Blacksheep28, Rainbowmandms



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Camping, F/M, Haphephobia, Polyamory, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Touch Phobic, Touch-Starved, black - Freeform, mutt - Freeform, surface - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksheep28/pseuds/Blacksheep28, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowmandms/pseuds/Rainbowmandms
Summary: He wants to touch her so badly.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Touch Me

Sans came again quickly and laid on top of her surprisingly gently. Di got her breath back and ran a gentle a hand down his arm. "YOU ARE DELIGHTFUL," Sans murmured. He slowly pushed himself up. "IF WE'RE GOING TO LAY DOWN IT SHOULD BE IN THE TENT."

Di shrugged and leaned up quickly to kiss him, "If that's what you want "

A very soft lavender faintly dusted his cheekbones. "IT IS!" He stepped up and picked her up to move into the tent. "MUTT, ATTEND." Mutt whined, relieved to finally be able to involve himself. He quickly opened the tent door and scrambled in. Sans grumbled as he followed him in after with Diana.

Di snickered, "Well, you did just include him in a form of torture."

"YOU'RE FINE," Sans dismissed.

Di shook her head and nabbed a blanket, "If I didn't _know_ he'd gotten off I'd been concerned."

"HOW COULD HE NOT WATCHING YOU?" Mutt crawled over and nuzzled into Diana's side.

Diana snorted in bemusement and snuggled Mutt, "You'd be surprised about human preference."

"how do you mean?"

Di shrugged, "Lots of humans are picky about looks."

"AND?" How did that connect to her?

Diana snickered, "Some people would find me too heavy, some too light, some people only like certain hair colors, or face shapes. It's fairly complicated and simple at the same time."

"ah." Mutt nodded and snuggled further into her leaving little skeleton kisses up her side.

Di squirmed when he hit a ticklish spot and nodded, "Yeah, humans do a lot of on sight judgment."

"HUMANS ARE VERY STRANGE."  
DianaMoonToday at 6:58 PM  
"Hey, everyone's got their things. Some people would find your lack of enjoying casual touch strange."

"THAT'S JUST SENSIBLE," Sans sniffed. He was not scared. Touching was not hard for him. It wasn't! He was touching Mutt and Diana right now after all. Except now that he was thinking about it he was starting to feel shaky.

Di smiled, "It is considering your background, and there's nothing wrong with it. Especially considering how much better you're doing with it, it's very inspiring." Sans nodded and fidgeted. There was far too much exposed. Too much touch. It'd be so easy. She wouldn't of course. She was his. But she could. It'd be so easy. Sans didn't notice the faint rattling starting up. Di sighed, "Alright, triggered enough." She wiggled around so she was on the opposite side of Mutt, "Breathe Cap'n, settle down a little."

Sans pulled himself tightly together and watched the pair. Mutt stayed relaxed and calm watching Sans. He knew his brother seeing he was alright helped. Sans slowly calmed back down but stayed on his side of the tent. Diana watched him carefully, he seemed ok? But he had obviously pushed.

"milord?" Mutt prompted.

"STAY HERE. I'M GOING FOR A WALK." Sans stood up and dressed himself with care before slipping out. He'd feel better after he gained some distance. He could burn out the anger that touching someone he loved had him shaking. Why couldn't he just handle it?

Di frowned, "Stay in hearing distance? Please?"

"FINE," Sans snapped. He stormed off. The clean snap of a branch as he tore it apart helped clear his mind some. Not enough though. Not yet.


End file.
